Wireless computing devices may use various wireless protocols, such as Wi-Fi Direct (WFD) to detect other wireless devices and to form a wireless communication link with other WFD-compatible devices without using a wireless access point. Once the wireless computing devices establish a wireless communication channel, wireless devices may advertise services to other wireless devices using WFD or another protocol over the wireless communication channel. The wireless devices may also seek services using WFD or another protocol. Wireless devices may then establish a session to an advertised or discovered service, and may communicate using the service over the established session for the service.